


What Does Lena Want

by BlueEyedGirl98



Series: The Forever Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Has Powers, Rating May Change, Soft Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedGirl98/pseuds/BlueEyedGirl98
Summary: Continuation of Forever Friends, Lena is trying to figure out what she wants out of life...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Forever Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	What Does Lena Want

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll need to read the first part of the series to know what’s going on. Sorry it’s been 84 years for me to continue this series, but life happens.

**Six months later:**

Lena landed outside on the balcony of their apartment. A couple of months after her and Kara started officially dating she decided that she wanted to ask her girlfriend to move in with her. It only made sense, they were always together. 

Kara had been staying every night at Lena’s place for over a month straight. Lena was a nervous wreck the day she asked Kara to move in. She hadn’t broken anything with her strength or had any other mishaps with her new powers for weeks, but every time she tried to work up the courage to ask Kara to move in something happened. She was standing at the sink doing the dishes when Kara flew in through the balcony and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist while resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “Hi beautiful how was your day?” Kara asked. Before Lena knew it the cup she had in her hand shattered under her strength.

“Oh sorry Lee, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“Oh you didn’t Kara, I don’t know what happened.” Lena lied. She knew exactly what happened, she didn’t know why she was nervous about asking Kara to move in with her. She knew the blonde would say yes without a doubt, so maybe it was just the progression of their relationship that made her nervous. She knew Kara was the one, but it still didn’t calm her nerves though. Lena finished up the dishes while Kara changed out of her suit and made her way into the living room to watch tv. Lena joined Kara on the couch a couple of minutes later, she stared at Kara while she was flipping through the channels to find something worth watching. Kara felt Lena’s eyes on her, so she turned to look at her girlfriend who was staring at her. “Lee, babe is everything okay?” 

Lena took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, but when she exhaled she might have done it a little to forcibly causing her to blow Kara off of the couch onto the floor.

“Oh Kar! I’m so sorry!” Lena got up in a flash to help her girlfriend off the floor.

“Lee, what’s wrong? Something is up because you haven’t had this much trouble controlling your powers since you first got them. So don’t tell me nothing is wrong. It’s okay whatever it is, we will work through it together.” Kara said as she held Lena’s hands.

“You’re right, there is something that I want to ask you. I guess my nerves are getting the best of me.” 

Kara led her girlfriend back to the couch so they could talk. “Okay babe, what is it that you would like to ask me?”

Lena looked down at her lap as she wrung her hands nervously. “I-I wanted to ask you if you would like to move in with me. I m-mean you don’t have to if you don’t wa-”

She was cut off when Kara gently tilted her chin up with her fingers and kissed her. “I would love to Lee.” Kara smiled the biggest and brightest smile she could.

A couple of days later, Lena decided to go out and enjoy an afternoon of flying high above the city to clear her head after work. She had lost track of time when all of a sudden her stomach decided to make itself known and grumbled quite loudly. She looked down at her watch and couldn’t believe she had been flying around for a couple of hours. She just realized she hadn’t heard from her girlfriend since this morning, so she decided to head home to see what Kara would like to eat for dinner.

She landed on her balcony after making sure no one was paying attention, (she sure didn’t want any paparazzi taking photos of her flying around), she walked inside and after she realized Kara wasn’t home yet, she went straight to the fridge for some food. She chuckled to herself while thinking back on the last six months and how drastically her lifestyle has changed. She used to eat so healthy and never would have thought she would ever eat so much and so often as she does now. Having powers has definitely given her more of an appetite. She pulled out a few things and made her way over to the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. 

The first thing she saw was a breaking news report about a fight Supergirl was currently having with an alien downtown. She watched her girlfriend get tossed into what looked like one of Lord Technologies buildings as she was fighting. Lena got up after about an hour when Supergirl had the alien apprehended knowing her girlfriend would be home soon so she turned the tv off with a loud sigh. She wished she could go and help her girlfriend, but she just hasn’t had enough training yet to go out and help. About an hour later Kara landed on the balcony, hair messy and rubble falling out of the creases in her cape onto the living room floor as she walked in. 

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Kara asked as she walked her way into the bedroom to clean up and change into some comfy clothes.

“It was okay. Not as exciting as your day has been, I saw the fight on the news earlier. I wish I could have helped you.” Lena said as she went to grab a broom and dustpan to clean up the living room floor.

Kara came back into the living room and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist from behind and peppered her neck and shoulder with soft kisses. “I would love for you to join me someday, but being a superhero is a big decision, and I want you to make sure that is something you absolutely want to do. It’s not easy and not something to take lightly, so take your time and think it over.”

Lena looked up over her shoulder and angled her face to kiss Kara on the lips. After a moment she turned herself around in Kara’s embrace to be able to face her properly and of course kiss her more fully. After pulling herself back slightly she leaned her forehead on Kara’s, “I know darling, I just want to be able to be there for you.”

Kara smiled back at her. “You are here for me Lee, I love being able to come home to you.”

Lena’s heart was beating wildly in her chest, maybe there is something better she could do instead of becoming a superhero. Her eyes widened when she finally realized what she really wanted to do with her life...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry it is short, but at least it’s not the end...😊 Kudos ❤️ are life.


End file.
